There has been known a driving assistance device configured to perform automatic driving of a vehicle, following a predetermined driving operation pattern. The “automatic driving” referred to here is not limited to driving in which all of driving operation is automatized, but also includes driving in which only part of driving operation is automatized. For example, in Patent Document 1 below, a driving assistance device configured to perform parking by automatic driving is disclosed.